


Samifer- play times

by Marleyimpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleyimpala67/pseuds/Marleyimpala67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is a prince, and Sam is his sex slave, but what happens when lucifers dad wants lucifer to marry another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samifer- play times

Samifer

Dominant lucifer  
Slave Sam

Music fills the small room as Sam prepares to do whatever his master wants him too. You see, lucifer owns Sam, Sam belongs to him. And their 'playtimes' are Sam's favourite part of his day, not that he'd admit it.

King chuck, don't ask about the name, has 8 children. In order of age, Michael, Lucifer, Rapheal, Gabriel, Anna, Balthazar, Uriel and little Castiel. Each one of his children have their own set of 'slaves'. The slaves each have individual jobs  
-cleaner, cleans their quarters and clothes  
-cooker-makes all their meals  
\- bather-makes sure the bath is hot and runs one when one is wanted   
\- stylist, helps choose clothes  
-pleaser, pleases their 'master' whenever and however they want it. 

Sam and his two brothers, Adam and Dean, where taken from their village as teens and brought to purgatory, the city in which the 'angles'(chuck angel, Michael angel ect.) live. They where brought into the castle and each one was put in a long line of other teens for each prince or princess to choose. Michael chose Adam, Castiel chose Dean and lucifer chose Sam. That was five years ago. The three brothers barely see each other. Lucifer is good to Sam though, makes sure he is comfortable and happy before doing anything. He sneaks Adam and Dean out of their chambers to see Sam, as Sam's 'reward' for being good. 

That time of day has come around again, and Sam is currently making the bed nice and neat, smoothing the black and red silk sheets and puffing up the pillows. He is currently wearing loose briefs, he won't change till lucifer gets here as says so, otherwise luci may become unhappy with Sam, and that's never good. Just as he smooths the last crease, he hears the heavy big wooden door open, and he stands ups straight, Turing around to face lucifer.  
"Sam," lucifer greets Sam rather coldly, and Sam becomes worried then and there.  
"Master? What's wrong?" He slowly approaches the worried looking lucifer who's eyes soften at Sam's gently voice and caring manner  
"Well.....my father wishes for me to marry, which means this-" he points his finger in between him and Sam,  
"-won't be able to continue," Sam's heart drops but he still doesn't understand just why lucifer is upset  
"Oh, but master? Why are you upset over this, i'm just a slave," he says quietly and lucifers head snaps up  
"What? Just a slave? Is that what you think you are? Sam....no! Your..... Your more than that to me, you are a person and..... I.....i....I think I may even love you." Sam's eyes widen in shock, his voice is caught in the back of his throat  
"And,-" lucifer continues  
"-I don't want anyone else but you," he finishes, approaching Sam, who is clearly in a lot of shock.   
"Sam?" Lucifer says slowly, raising a hand and stroking Sam's cheek  
"Really?!" Sam squeaks  
"Yes really," lucifer chuckles  
"I......I can't believe this, I thought, I.... I was being stupid for loving you, and now....." Sam's smile Brightens the room and lucifers long ago cold heart, which only warns for Sam.  
"Can we.....are we still having play time today?" Sam asks,embarrassed.   
"Oh Sam, yes, but today we are doing something different," lucifer says before kissing Sam softly, he pulls back and takes Sam's hand, leading him over to the king sized, silk covered bed. Normally the slaves are told to lie down, spread out, and take what is given to them, or they have to do whatever their master wants. It's different for Sam and lucifer. Lucifer would, could never hurt his Sammy. He pushes Sam down softly and climbs on top of him, kissing him gently as his hands roam Sam's bare chest. Lucifer is going to treat Sam to whatever he wants  
"So Sammy, what does my baby boy want?" Lucifer whispers and Sam pulls a funny, confused stricken face. He has never been asked this question before  
"Sam, what do you want, and you can have it?" Sam nods slowly   
"Want..... Master, I want...... I...." Lucifer chuckles at Sam  
"Just tell me," he kisses Sam gently   
"Tie me up, want you to fuck me, but first....." Sam flips there positions and immediately begins work at lucifers pants.  
"Sam?" Lucifer questions, straining not to let the moan slip from his throat.  
"Wanna suck you, I like you all in my mouth," Sam answers innocently and lucifer chokes. Only Sam could sound so young and innocent while saying that. As soon as lucifers pants are gone Sam takes him whole in his mouth. Lucifer gasps in shock, Sam's wet by mouth is all he can feel apart from the stirring in the pool of his stomach letting him know he is close. Sam starts to deep throat lucifer, loving his taste, loving the whole feeling he gets by having him in his mouth.   
"Sam..... I-think I'm gon-na, agh!" Lucifer tries to hold back, but when Sam sucks a little harder he loses it. Sam drinks him down thirstily and pulls away, looking at lucifer. Lucifer is spread out and completely naked, covered in sweat. His eyes are blown with lust and his once dry lips are moist and slightly parted. Once he regains himself he flips there positions and kisses Sam softy.   
"Please master, tie me up, have your way with me," he begs, and lucifer smiles and wicked smile  
"Whatever you want Sammy," lucifer says, kissing Sam again. He goes into the draw beside the bed and fishes out the ropes, before carefully placing one around Sam's wrist and a knob that sits in the middle of the head board of the bed. He ties it as tight as he feels he can go without seriously injuring his little Sammy, then he repeats the action on the second wrist. Sam stays quiet, something drilled into him as 'training'. All slaves must stay silent unless told otherwise  
"Sammy, love, talk and make as much noise as you want," lucifer says, kissing Sam gently. Sam moans lightly as lucifer starts nipping and sucking at his neck.  
"Pl-ease. I, ah-h, I...." Sam pants, not quite knowing what he wants.   
"What is it Sammy? What is it you want?" Lucifer purrs  
"Fu-c-K, me, please, anyway you want, I just. A-ah, spank me, play with me, ple-ase, " Sam begs and lucifer grins  
"Alright," he smirks, looking down at his beautiful Sammy. Lucifer then reaches down to the box under his bed, where he happens to keep all their play time toys. Cuffs, ropes, chains, dildos, paddles, ect. He fishes out a smooth wooden paddle with a pink leather finish.   
"This one okay Sam?" Lucifer ask and Sam nods,   
"Okay," he smiles and lays it down in the bed. That's all he takes out for now, and he places the box back under the bed. He sits on top of Sam, straddling his hips, trailing his hands up and down Sam's tones chest, playing with the nipples. Light moans continue to fall from Sam's mouth, as his hips buck up, that's when lucifer feels it. Sam's hard. He slowly takes his hands down and squeezes Sam's hips, causing louder moans, then he removed the piece of cloth covering Sam, revealing Sam's straining hard, already leaking  
"Just the thought of me tying you up and fucking you, that had you this hard already?" Lucifer laughs, and Sam goes red with embarrassment. Lucifer trials his hands down the the base of Sam's cock, slowly and gently stroking it  
"Luci-fee-r," Sam stutters in pleasure, he struggles to keep his legs and hips still as lucifer decides to move down and lick up and down his shaft, leaving a trail of kisses as he goes  
"Ah-h," Sam squeaks when lucifer suddenly takes him into his mouth, tongue swirling around, sucking hard with hollow cheeks.   
"I-m gun-na, I nee-d to, ah!" Sam screams, as it all becomes to much and he cums into lucifers mouth.   
"Good boy Sammy," lucifer mutters   
"Now, into your hands and knees," lucifer says after untying Sam, who does as he is told immediately, Archie this back to give a nice clear view of his puffy hole, making lucifer gulp. Lucifer settles himself on the bed behind Sam, kneeling, as he picks up the paddle  
"How many can you take Sam?"  
"As many as you give me," Sam says   
"Alright, as long as you are sure," lucifer says gently. Sam loves being spanked, he always has. Lucifer brings the paddle down on Sam's left cheek, not very hard, but enough to make a slight red mark, that fades quickly. Sam moans gently as the paddle is then brought down a little harder in the same spot, then on the other cheek, his moans get louder and deeper with ever spank, which causes lucifer great joy, and soon both lucifer and Sam are hard again.  
Lucifer puts down the paddle as Sam's ass had taken a nice shade of red, as he decides anymore will hurt his baby boy, which he doesn't want.  
"Going to fuck you now Sam," lucifer whispers against Sam's ear. Causing Sam to moan and shiver. Lucifer spits and slicks up his fingers, nice and wet, and slides one into Sam's hole. Sam gasps and rocks backwards, wanting more friction, his hole all needy for lucifers cock. Even though lucifer knows Sam will start begging to just be fucked, he takes no chances in hurting him, and he quiet enjoys hearing Sam's beg and pleads  
"Lu-cifer, a-h," Sam groans, and lucifer slips his second finger in, scissoring them, stretching Sam as far as he can, and he also fucks Sam with those to fingers.   
"Fu-ckkkk, lucifer please! I- need you!" Sam squeals, and lucifer adds the third finger  
"Good boy Sam, that's it beg for me, beg for it, you greedy slut," lucifer purrs, and Sam cums again,   
"Couldn't wait could us?" Lucifer laughs, while one hand fucks Sam, the other is jacking himself off, he won't last two seconds inside Sam at this hardness, and watching Sam cum, is the last straw, and so does he.  
"Want me Sam? Want all of me inside you?" Lucifer teases  
"Yes master, want you, want all of you, want you to fuck me hard," Sam begs, and lucifer feels himself stiffen again. He pulls out his fingers and spits in his hand, rubbing the spit over his cock to slick it up, and lines up with Sam's hole. He slowly and gently pushes inside Sam, who's hand give in and his arms collapse, so his head and chest are lying on the bed, but he is still kneeling. Lucifer stills for a moment to let Sam get used to his size, he always does this, to avoid hurting Sam.   
"Fuck me already!" Sam groans and lucifer does just that, he picks up the pace and soon is slamming into Sam's perfect ass, over and over  
"LUCIFER!" Sam screams in pleasure as he feels lucifer ram into his sweet spot, over and over agian.   
"A-h, fuck, so perfect Sammy," lucifer moans, loving the feeling of Sam around him  
"Only fo-r you," Sam manages through the pants and moans of pleasure. Lucifer fucks Sam good, and Sam enjoys every minute of lucifer pounding into him, over and over again.  
"I'm close lucifer," Sam moans, feeling that feeling in his stomach all over again  
"me too baby boy," lucifer throws his heads back and lets out an almighty moan, then cums inside of Sam. He quickly pulls out and they both collapse onto the bed, panting madly.  
"I love you Sammy," lucifer whispers, Turing his head to face Sam  
"I love you too," he smiles. Lucifer kisses Sam gently, then fishes something out form under his pillow, a little red box  
"Marry me Sam," he says, opening the box to find a silver ring, with a black jewel, surrounded by little diamonds  
"Oh god yes," Sam says, smiling like and an idiot and fighting back the tears  
"And..... Run away with me, please! We can take cas and Dean cause I know how Cas feels about Dean, Michael will never let Adam go, we would have to sneak him with us, but please, anything is better than here!" Lucifer pleads   
"Of course I will, and I would love for Dean and cas to come with us," Sam tell lucifer  
"I love you Sam,"  
" I know, I love you too lucifer,"


End file.
